Claude's last request
by sully-chan
Summary: Claude dies and Sebastian remembers thier first night. Rated M for a reason peoples! ONE-SHOT!


Okay let me get this straight: This is my first lemon so be nice okay? I am open for suggestion too... I wanted to do this before I finished writing the next chapter of Grell's Wish... so... I hope you like it!  
>TO THE STORY!<p>

"Are there any last words you have to say? Claude Fastus." I asked.

"Y-yes. My glasses, there in my pocket. Could you?" I moved my hand toward his pocket, and put his glasses on the bridge of his nose.  
>"Thank you." said the Trancy butler, or should it be, ex-Trancy butler.<p>

"Hn." was all I could say. Claude shuddered and said;

"Goodbye Sebastian. I-" But fate was cruel and cut him off. But I already knew what he was going to say.

"Ngh!" I tried to hold back the tears, but they kept flowing and wouldn't stop; "Why? Why now? Claude! Please! Come back!" I cried. I collapsed onto Claude's chest. _Why did fate have to be so cruel? Why did It have to happen this way? I remember our first night together..._

'FLASHBACK'

_ Claude pushed me into the corner of his bedroom. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Claude grabbed my chin and pulled me close to his face.  
>"Now Michaels, let's see what really makes you tick." Claude pulled me onto the bed and pinned me down.<em>

_"W-what are you-" I started, but Claude's lips crashed down on mine, stealing the breath from my lungs. It actually... wasn't that bad. I found myself kissing the Trancy butler back with just the same amount of force. I felt a bite on the bottom of my lip and realized Claude was begging for entrance, which I gladly gave to him. Claude's tongue, long and skilful are the best words to describe it. I ended up moaning into the kiss in pure pleasure, which must have aroused Claude even more because he started to kiss down my jaw line and eventually nibbled on my earlobe whispering in a husky, seductive voice;_

_"You have no idea how long I've waited for this... Sebastian." I moaned as he said my name. I started to unbutton his vest and shirt, as he did so to me, grinding his growing erection into mine, until we were both shirtless and growing harder with every passing minute. He kissed me again and made his way to my collar bone, biting and sucking there, making me, his, and only his. He continued to kiss and lick his way down until he reached the hem of my pants. I brought him up for another kiss, which he moaned into it saying;_

_"Mmmm... Sebastian. Stop teasing me." Claude unbuttoned and pulled down my pants. The Trancy butler stared into my eyes, lust filling them with every second. I got up onto my elbows and started to kiss and lick his chest. I moved over to one nipple and played with it, while I licked and sucked the other._

_"Dammit!" Claude growled; "I thought I told you to stop teasing me."_

_"Who said I was going to listen?" I said as I bit down on his nipple._

_"Ahhh!" moaned Claude, yet again. He moved down to my underwear and played with the hem. I only smirked and said;_

_"Now who's teasing who?" the Trancy butler only chuckled and continued to tease me until I lost it;_

_"Hurry up! You're taking too long!"_

_"With pleasure." Claude pulled my underwear down with his teeth as his hands wondered my body. He licked the tip of my cock; slowly he took me in, licking my shaft and the underside of my dick all in one motion. Moaning in pleasure as he began to hum, I thrust my hips forward, causing him to gag and give me a look that said 'Are you trying to choke me?' Claude took me out of his mouth, put three fingers in front of me and said:_

_"Suck." I did as instructed and made sure his fingers were well coated. He took his fingers out of my mouth and began to circle my entrance before inserting his index. I winced; not in pain, but in discomfort. Eventually, discomfort subsided and Claude started an in-and-out motion. Then he inserted a second finger, this time, using a scissoring motion, stretching my hole and bringing me pleasure. He added a third finger, waited, and then began to curl his fingers a few times. Then he pushed deeper, looking for that bundle of nerves that would make me scream his name._

_"Ahhh! CLAUDE!" I yelled. Yep. He found it. Claude smirked, brushing that spot a couple more times, making me see stars. "J-just fuck me already." I whimpered. Claude complied and got up to strip his remaining clothing and climbed back on the bed. He positioned himself at my entrance and asked"_

_"Are you ready? Sebastian."_

_"Just do it already!" I growled in frustration. He thrust in, causing me to cry in pain, and waited for me to become used to the sudden intrusion. I nodded for him to go after a few minutes. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders as Claude started a slow rhythm, and then sped up until the friction was enough to start a fire, always though, hitting that spot. Waves of pleasure flooded over me with every thrust, when we were close, Claude grabbed my erection and began pumping at the same rhythm we were moving. Finally I moaned;_

_"C-Claude, I'm going to- Ah! CLAUDE!" I climaxed before I could finish, but Claude was not too far behind as he collapsed beside me. Too exhausted to say anything, we stayed silent, just listening to ourselves catch our breath. Then Claude rolled onto his side and said;_

_"I love you."_

_"W-what?"_

_"I said; I. Love. You." Then he kissed my lips. as he pulled away he said;_

_"I always have and I always will."_

_"I-I love you too..." I kissed my now-lover goodnight and we fell asleep in each other's arms.  
><em>  
>'END FLASHBACK'<p>

That was only a few months ago. Then this had to happen! Ciel had ordered me to kill him! And I went through with it! I chose the contract over my love. I got up and sat beside him, and gently kissed my lover;

"I'm sorry Claude. I'm so sorry!" I cried; "I love you. I love you so much. I always have and I always will." I wiped some blood from the corner of my mouth, I continued; "If I can't be with you in this world, then I'll be with you in the next." I grabbed the demon sword and stabbed myself through my own heart. I fell onto my lover's chest again, on my way to the next world, in the arms of the man I love most.

The End.


End file.
